Kind des Kriegersterns
by cennet
Summary: Neujahr 1982: Barty Crouch und die Lestranges werden nach Askaban verschifft. Was (und wer) geht Lord Voldemorts treuster Dienerin wohl kurz vor ihrer Einkerkerung durch den Kopf? R& R bitte!


Disclaimer: Sie gehört Mrs. Rowling (der man zu dieser Schöpfung nur gratulieren kann).  
  
Author's Note: Ich hab das hier mit R gerated, weil ein paar unerfreuliche Dinge darin vorkommen, die für Zartbesaitete vielleicht nicht so das Wahre sind. Schrieb sich praktisch von allein, ich bin ganz angetan davon :)  
  
Um allen Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, ich berufe mich hier auf das Kapitel „Tatzes Rückkehr"im „Feuerkelch". Zitat von Sirius (ich hab's leider nicht auf Deutsch parat): „Crouch's own son was caught up with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban"– ich interpretiere das so, dass die Lestranges schon einmal unter Verdacht standen und nach Azkaban gebracht worden sind, sich aber rausreden konnten und wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt wurden, woraufhin sie, diesmal zusammen mit Barty, da weitermachten, wo sie aufgehört hatten.  
  
Die Flashbacks sind immer aus Bellatrix' Sicht. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Kind des Kriegersterns  
  
No one can free you now  
From the chains around your heart  
Don't be afraid now  
Just dive in this emptiness  
And hold your breath on your way down  
  
HIM, Fortress of Tears  
  
Das neue Jahr begann noch auf See, auf dem Weg über den Nordatlantik. Die Stunden bis zum ersten Januar 1982 waren gezählt wie die bis zu ihrer Ankunft auf der Insel.  
  
Barty tat sein Möglichstes, um nicht ohnmächtig vor seinen Gefährten zusammenzubrechen. Er war nicht überzeugt, dass sie ihm beistehen würden. Ihre Bewacher würden es vielleicht tun, doch das war mehr als er an Schande verkraften konnte. Er hatte Fieber und er wusste, dass Krankheit sein Todesurteil war. Anders als die Drei hatte er Askaban nie zu vor gesehen, doch mit den Dementoren war er während ihrer einwöchigen Gefangenschaft im Zaubereiministerium vertraut geworden. Er wusste, wie es um seine Chancen, die Rückkehr seines Herrn zu erleben, bestellt war.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel fing er eine Bewegung auf, er ahnte sie eigentlich mehr, als dass er sie sah. Stechender Schmerz bohrte sich in seinen Kopf, als er versuchte, den Blick zu heben.  
  
Ihre Hand war wie Eis auf seiner glühenden Stirn. Seine Schultern sanken ein wenig zusammen, als er sich in die Berührung lehnte. Nur für einen Moment, er konnte nicht anders. Dann hob er ein wenig den Kopf und suchte durch die schmutzigen, verklebten Fransen seines Haars ihren Blick.  
  
Hinter ihr sank die Sonne ins Meer – ein purpurner Feuerball in einem silbernen Abendhimmel. In diesem Licht konnte er ihre Züge unter der schwarzen Kapuze nur schemenhaft erkennen: die schwerlidrigen, dunklen Augen, die hohen Wangenknochen und der weiche, sensible Mund. Schwer vorstellbar, dass diese feingeschnittenen Lippen harsche Worte hervorbringen können, geschweige denn verderbenbringende Flüche über andere Menschen aussprechen. Und doch war es geschehen, mehr als einmal, und er war an ihrer Seite gewesen, so wie jetzt.  
  
„Vergib mir."flüsterte er heiser die ersten Worte, die einer von ihnen an den anderen richtete, seit sie den Gerichtssaal verlassen hatten. „Ich bin schwach."  
  
Ihre unergründlichen Augen zogen eine fast fühlbare Spur, als ihr Blick Punkte seines Gesichts berührte – Augen, Schläfen, Wangenknochen, Mund, auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem Barty nicht sicher war, dass sie es finden würde. Jetzt, da er schon so lange geglaubt hatte, die Fähigkeit verloren zu haben, sie mit den Augen der anderen zu sehen, wurde ihm jäh bewusst, dass er dem gegenübersaß, was die Freunde seines Vaters als „ein junges Ding"bezeichnet hätten, „ein Mädchen". Sie war nur vier Jahre älter als er, seine erste Lehrerin in den Dunklen Künsten. Er hatte es aufgegeben sich zu fragen, was Bellatrix so stark und all denen überlegen machte, die so viel älter waren, als sie beide. Ihre Jugend war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum ihre Richter ihr gegenüber so ein besonderes Entsetzen gehegt hatten. Ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin war ein anderer.  
  
Nun warteten nur noch Schmerzen auf sie, aber davon verstand sie ja etwas.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
„Kein Angst."hatte ich gesagt und dabei selbst gezittert. Nicht vor Furcht, mehr aus Anspannung und wilder Entschlossenheit beim Gedanken an das Kunststück, das vor mir lag. Sie klopften bereits an unsere Tür, als ich Bartys Hand ergriff und ihn zum Feuerplatz führte. Grimmauld Place Nummer 12, das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks. Noch jetzt erfüllt mich der Gedanke mit Zorn, dass sie es wagten, uns dort zu verhaften. Keine 24 Stunden waren vergangen seit man meinen Cousin Sirius ohne Prozess direkt nach Askaban geschickt hatte – wegen zwölffachen Mordes und Hochverrats. Und nun waren wir alle fällig.  
  
Es war lachhaft, dachte ich. Es war Ironie. Und es war ernst, bitterer, niederschmetternder Ernst. Uns als wohl mitunter zwielichtig wirkende, doch angesehene und respektierte Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft hätte man niemals behelligen können, wenn Sirius nicht gewesen wäre, das weiße Schaf in einer durch die Bank schwarzmagischen Familie.  
  
Bartys Finger lagen kalt und klamm in meinen, sein Gesicht war so bleich, dass seine Sommersprossen deutlicher hervortraten als sonst. In seinen Augen fand ich dasselbe ernste, fanatische Glühen, das in meinen eigenen lag, als er sich über mich beugte. Ich neigte dazu zu vergessen, dass er inzwischen größer war als ich. „Ich hab keine Angst."sagte er mit großer Ruhe. „Ich will kämpfen."  
  
„Und kämpfen wirst du."versprach ich ihm. Ich meinte es. Wir hatten ihn nie mehr gebraucht als in diesem Moment, unseren jünsgten Verbündeten, unangreifbar durch seine Nähe zum Leiter der Abteilung für Magischen Strafvollzug. Ich wusste, dass er der Situation gewachsen war, ich hatte ihn schließlich selbst ausgebildet.  
  
„Bald,"sagte ich, „sehr bald werde ich wieder bei dir sein. Wir werden Ihn nicht verlorengeben. Wir werden Ihn finden."  
  
„Und an Seiner Seite sein, wenn Er wiederkehrt."  
  
Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn – eine der Situation angemessene Geste, der nichts Impulsives anhaftete. Nicht wie damals in meinem Abschlussjahr, als er den Schnatz und den Quidditchpokal gleichermaßen für uns gewonnen hatte. Als wir die letzten Meter, die uns voneinander trennten, zu Fuß über das Quidditchfeld gerannt waren. „Captain, mein Captain."flüsterte Barty, so dass nur ich es hören konnte, während ich seinen Arm in einer Siegergeste hochhielt und drei Viertel der Schüler – mit Ausnahme der Gryffindors – einen Sprechgesang mit seinem Namen anstimmten.  
  
Zwei Jahre nach meinem Schulabschluss schickte mein Herr mich zu Barty. Er war inzwischen 15 und es war bereits abzusehen, was für ein mächtiger Zauberer aus ihm werden würde. Aber der eigentliche Anlass war, dass er den Hogwartsrekord in Arithmantik gebrochen hatte, den ein gewisser Tom Riddle in den Vierzigern aufgestellt hatte. Meinen Herrn faszinierte dies. So begann ich, Barty unter Anleitung meines Herrn zu unterrichten, und es zeigte sich, dass Zahlen nicht das einzige waren, was er beherrschte.  
  
Am Abend vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag führte ich ihn in unseren Kreis und er erhielt das Dunkle Mal von der Hand unseres Herrn. Ich konnte sein Gesicht sehen, als es ihm eingebrannt wurde, und wusste, er fürchtete sich zu Tode. Doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, nicht das kleinste Zeichen von Unsicherheit verriet er. Manchmal war es schwer zu sagen, wer von uns stolzer war auf Barty: unser Herr oder ich.  
  
Eine Woche später wurde der Ministeriumserlass durchgesetzt, der den Auroren die Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gestattete. Hin und wieder sprach mein Schützling von dem anderen Barty Crouch, seinem Vater, der uns dies eingebrockt hatte. Und der einzige Hinweis auf die natürliche Zuneigung zwischen Eltern und Kind bestand in der Bitterkeit, die in seiner Rede zum Ausdruck kam, dass er den Namen dieses Mannes tragen musste, dem an ihm gerade so viel lag, dass er ihn stets vielleicht völlig unbeabsichtigt daran erinnerte, welche untergeordnete Rolle sein Sohn und seine Frau in seinem Leben spielten.  
  
„Ist das der Grund?"fragte ich nach der Nacht, in der wir Edgar Bones und seiner Familie einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, als im Garten der Nummer 12 bereits die Vögel zu singen begannen und Barty und ich zusahen, wie das erste Licht des neuen Tages den Himmel rötete. „Warum du dich Ihm angeschlossen hast? Weil Er verstehen kann, was du durchgemacht hast?"  
  
„Ich wünsche mir nur, Ihm zu dienen. Es ist nicht an uns, uns mit Ihm zu vergleichen, und ich tue es nicht. Ich habe mich ihm angeschlossen, weil sein Wissen und seine Macht wirklicher sind als alles andere. Und was ist mir dir?"fragte er herausfordernd.  
  
„Warum ich ihn diene? Weil ich lernen will. Alles, was es zu lernen gibt." Ich lachte ihn an. „Und nicht etwa, weil es so ein Thrill ist, dein Mentor zu sein."  
  
So hatten wir beide nicht gelogen und doch den eigentlich wichtigsten Grund nicht genannt, den wir mit so vielen Seiner Gefolgsleute teilten. Er war der Meister der vaterlosen Kinder – Bartys und Florence' und Severus'. Und meiner, da mein Vater gestorben war, als ich dreizehn gewesen war.  
  
Nach Seinem Sturz waren wir Waisen.  
  
Dennoch hat irgendwas in Barty bis zum Schluss nicht glauben können, dass sein eigener Vater ihn den Dementoren ausliefern würde. Und so werde ich nie sicher sein können, wieviel von seinem Auftritt während unseres Prozesses echt war und wieviel nicht. Vermutlich war aber alles echt.  
  
Auch ich habe es nicht geglaubt, bis ich es mit meinen eigenen Augen sah. Natürlich hätte das keinen Unterschied gemacht, ich hätte in jedem Fall von Barty erwartet, dass er an unserer Seite seine Pflicht erfüllt. Dennoch wäre es erschütternd mitanzusehen gewesen, wie sein Vater ihn verleugnete – wenn noch etwas in mir übrig wäre, das sich erschüttern ließe.  
  
„Der Gerechtigkeit muss genüge getan werden." sagte der unerschütterliche Crouch senior zu mir, als ich ihm am Tag nach meiner zweiten Festnahme innerhalb von zwei Monaten im Saal 9 gegenübersaß. Die Longbottoms hatte man nach St. Mungo's gebracht. Wo ich nicht war, um die ersten Tests vorzunehmen, wie ich es den Krieg hindurch bei so vielen anderen getan hatte. Wobei meine Kollegen und die Öffentlichkeit gleichermaßen auf immer und ewig im Ungewissen darüber sein würden, wieviele meiner Patienten ich selbst in ihre Lage gebracht hatte.  
  
„Gerechtigkeit?"wiederholte ich voll genüsslichem Spott. „Von wem? Für wen?"  
  
„Sie haben gegen jedes Gesetz der magischen Gemeinschaft verstoßen. Sie haben gelogen, gefoltert und gemordet."  
  
„Im Gegensatz zu wem?"fragte ich gerade den Richtigen. Ich weiß, dass er mich verstanden hat. Ein Gestzeshüter, der sich derselben Methoden bedient wie die Gesetzesbrecher, hat kein Recht, sich über seine Gegner erhaben zu fühlen. Zwischen mir und ihm besteht kein größerer Unterschied als zwischen mir und seinem Sohn.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Die Graue Festung wurde dieser Ort genannt und nicht ohne Grund. Graues Gestein unter einem grauen Himmel, umgeben von der grauen See. Als man sie hatte gehen lassen, hatte Rabastan vergessen gehabt, was Farben waren. Wie er es vergessen haben würde, sobald er wieder das Tor passiert hätte.  
  
Auch die Nächte waren grau, normalerweise. Diese jedoch bot einen schwarzen Himmel, als die Sonne untergegangen war, mit wilden ungeordneten Haufen von Sternen. Kein Mond, nur das Sternenlicht beschien die Insel. Die Barke, mit der die Gefangenen transportiert worden waren, hatte in einer kleinen Bucht, etwas unterhalb des Eingangstors der Feste angelegt. Man hatte sie einen schmalen Pfad hinaufgeführt, wo sie auf einer Art Plattform warteten, bis die Formalitäten geregelt waren.  
  
Die letzten Minuten als Verbündete, als Freunde, als Brüder, als Liebende verstrichen. Rabastan fühlte ruhig, sehr viel gelassener, als er hätte erwarten müssen. Die gesamten letzten Wochen waren so vergangen, erfüllt von einer schlichten, eiskalten Entschlossenheit, die, das wusste er nun, da er an seine Greunzen getrieben worden war, anhalten würde, wie lange es auch dauern sollte.  
  
Er saugte den Anblick in sich auf, nun da noch nichts zu spüren war von dem lähmenden Grauen innerhalb der Festung: mit weißem Schaum gekrönte Wellen brandeten gegen die Küste und der Wind spielte im hohen Gras. Er wandte den Blick zu den beiden Menschen hinüber, die er auf der Welt am meisten liebte. Rodolphus hob seine gefesselten Hände über den Kopf seiner Frau, so dass seine Arme sie umschlossen. Bellatrix erwiderte die Geste und barg für einen langen Moment das Gesicht an seiner Brust, bevor sie den Kopf zu ihm hob. Rabastan stellte sich vor, wie ihr vermischter Atem in der kalten Nachtluft ihre Gesichter wärmte, und konnte einen Hauch davon beinahe selbst fühlen.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kreacher hatte das Fenster offenstehen und meine sämtlichen schriftlichen Unterlagen für Zaubertränke hinauswehen lassen. Ohne Zauberstab, aber fuchsteufelswild, daher unempfindlich gegenüber der Kälte und nur mit einem schwarzseidenen Nachthemd bekleidet, kletterte ich aus dem Fenster und jagte im Garten meinem Hab und Gut nach. Der Sturm und ich wüteten um die Wette, als ich mein letztes noch fehlendes Schriftstück in den Springbrunnen fliegen sah, ihm mit einem Satz nachsprang und es um den Preis einer eisigen Erfrischung gerade noch zu packen kriegte. Als ich, die nackten Füße und den Saum meines Nachthemds im Wasser, meine Unterlagen geordnet hatte und mich eben in gemäßigterem Tempo zurück ins Haus begeben wollte (in Gedanken natürlich schon bei dem, was ich mit Kreacher machen würde), hob ich den Kopf und sah Rodolphus Lestrange in einiger Entfernung stehen, leicht lächelnd, offenbar ganz versunken in den ungewohnten Anblick, den ich bot. Mein Mund verzog sich ebenfalls, wenngleich ich mich bemühte, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, als ich zu meiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und seinen Blick ungeniert erwiderte. Es war ein seltsamer Moment in meinem Leben und ich war dessen bereits bewusst, solange er andauerte: die blendende Erscheinung mit einem Reisemantel aus feinstem Tuch und dem Siegelring der Lestranges angetan, und die unverheiratete jüngste Tochter der Nigellae halbnackt und in mitgenommenem Zustand. Aber es war dort (ich weiß bis heute nicht, wieso), dass ich zum ersten Mal den Mann in ihm erkannte und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er darauf lange gewartet hatte.  
  
Rodolphus und ich heirateten nach seiner Rückkehr aus Frankreich, und so war ich Bellatrix Lestrange – Heilerin in St. Mungo's, spezialisiert auf magische Beschädigungen des Gehirns und der Psyche, Ehefrau eines gutsituierten Gringottsmitarbeiters, eine fest etablierte Größe im gesellschaftlichen Leben, Schwester und Cousine von Blutsverrätern, Schülerin des mächtigsten schwarzen Magiers aller Zeiten. Ein wandelnder Widerspruch in sich. Als ich schwanger wurde, behielt ich es für mich – nicht glücklich und nicht unglücklich darüber. So ist das, dachte ich. Die Leute heiraten, die Leute bekommen Kinder. Doch in unserem Fall sollte es nicht sein.  
  
Wie stark das Band zwischen mir und unserem Herrn tatsächlich war, war mir nie wirklich bewusst gewesen bis zu dieser Nacht, als ich das Kind verlor und in dem Nebel aus Schmerzen und Verzweiflung nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte: Mein Herr war zu mir gekommen. Er hatte meine Qual spüren können. Er brachte mich fort von dem blutgetränkten Bett und den anklagenden Augen meines Mannes. Er heilte mich von meiner Verletzung und von meinem Verlust.  
  
Im gleichen Maße, wie ich ihm dadurch näher kam als ich oder – daran glaubte ich – irgendjemand es je zuvor gewesen war, entfernte ich mich von meiner Schwester, die für mich dasein wollte und von dem Kind in ihrem Leib daran gehindert wurde. Es gab Tage und Nächte, da war unsere Einsamkeit so absolut, dass ich ohne zu zögern geschworen hätte, mein Herr und ich seien die letzten Lebenden auf der Welt. Oder vielleicht die allerersten. Hier und heute streift mich mitunter der Gedanke, dass dies in gewisser Weise mein ureigenster Antrieb war für das, was ich getan habe: Ich will den Kopf in seinen Schoß betten und zu ihm aufsehen und seine Stimme hören wie in jener Februarnacht, als er mich in seinen Armen vom Ort meiner Qual forttrug.  
  
Ich erholte mich, nahm meinen Platz im Kreis der Todesser wieder ein, an der Seite meines Mannes. Der mir nicht vergeben konnte. Das war die schweigsame Zeit, in der selten ein Wort zwischen uns fiel, nicht einmal während der Treffen. Eines Nachts erwachte ich davon, dass Rodolphus auf mir lag. Ich versuchte, ihn wegzudrücken, schlug mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein. Ein stummer, verbissener Kampf, ich verlor ihn.  
  
„Ich hasse dich!"schrie ich. „Ich liebe Sirius! Hörst du – Sirius!" Er schlug mir ins Gesicht. Und ich schlug zurück, mit der geballten Faust.  
  
Kaum zu glauben, aber die Dinge renkten sich danach wieder ein. Wir redeten, wir standen Seite an Seite bei den Treffen, wir gingen miteinander ins Bett, eigenartig nüchtern, und ich ließ mir von ihm Champagner bringen bei den Empfängen im Ministerium. Er stellte die unvermeidliche Frage nach dem Wahrheitsgehalt dessen, was ich in jener anderen Nacht geschrien hatte. Und ich antwortete mit der unvermeidlichen Wahrheit, dass zwischen Sirius und mir nie etwas gewesen war. Er glaubte mir und das Thema kam bis zum Schluss nicht mehr zur Sprache.  
  
Rodolphus war bei mir in jener Halloweennacht, als unsere Welt ein gewaltsames Ende fand. Er war bei mir, als sie an die Tür meines Elternhauses hämmerten und uns wegen unserer Verwandtschaft zu Sirius festnahmen. Er war an meiner Seite, als Alice Longbottom uns mit einem halbherzigen „nichts für ungut"wieder auf freien Fuß setzte und ebenso alskeine Woche später unter der schieren Gewalt unserer gebündelten Flüche ihr Blick brach.  
  
Es wird mehr als Askaban brauchen, um uns auseinanderzureißen. Meines Namens bin ich mir nicht so sicher wie in dieser Frage.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Sirius, der Hundsstern, ist der hellste, der strahlendste Stern am nächtlichen Firmament. Der Gefangene im Westturm spürte nichts von der eisigen Nachtluft, als er das Gesicht ins matte Silberlicht hob. Er war seit langem nicht mehr in der Lage, zwischen Dingen wie Hitze und Kälte zu unterscheiden. Die Zeit verlor zunehmend an Bedeutung.  
  
Die Insassen von Askaban schliefen sehr viel. Es war zu anstrengend, im Wachen gegen die Schrecken zu kämpfen, die vergraben in der eigenen Erinnerung auf einen lauerten. Der Gefangene im Westturm bildete keine Ausnahme. Schon seit geraumer Zeit fielen die wenigen Stunden, die er wach zubrachte, auf die Nacht, in der er dann unter dem offenen Fenster seiner Zelle saß, den Blick auf den Stern geheftet, nach dem er benannt war. Vor einer Ewigkeit hatte er sie alle gekannt – den Namen jedes Himmelskörpers, der von der Erde aus mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen war, wie er sie von klein auf gezeigt bekommen hatte.  
  
Jetzt war nur noch er allein übrig. Die Welt passte in einen Satz. ~ Ich bin der hellste Stern am Himmel und ich gebe nicht auf ~ Und wie ein entferntes Echo dieses Gedankengangs, regte sich irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins eine neue Wahrnehmung, die nicht hierher gehörte. Das eine Wort flog zu ihm in seiner Zelle herauf und drang zu ihm durch, wie der Ton eines Musikinstruments, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte.  
  
„Wartet!"Er wusste, wer gesprochen hatte, wenngleich er in seinem Zustand seinen besten Freund nicht erkannt hätte, wenn er in diesem Moment die Zelle betreten hätte. Doch mit dem Ausruf einher ging die Aufwallung von Blut, das in verwandtschaftlicher Ausführung unter seiner eigenen Haut zu finden war, und wenn er sich auch vor langer Zeit geweigert hatte, an die Blutmagie der alten reinblütigen Familien zu glauben, so war er doch mehr als einmal Zeuge davon geworden, und wie anders sollte es zu erklären sein, dass sich mit einem Mal zwei Sterne am Himmel über ihm befanden, wo all die vergangenen Wochen nur einer gestanden hatte?  
  
Hier kam es ohnehin nicht mehr darauf an, sein blutsverräterisches Gesicht zu wahren.  
  
„Ah,"hallte der ungewohnte Klang von Sirius Blacks Stimme in seiner Zelle sanft wieder. „Sie haben euch doch gefasst."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ich hasste es, an die Hand genommen zu werden, aber als mein Onkel Alphard mich vollkommen aufgelöst und im Kriegszustand mit allen anderen Hausbewohnern am Fuß der Treppe zum Westflügel fand, murmelte er „Aber, aber!", fügte den vor ihm schwebenden Tassen mit heißer Schokolade eine hinzu und führte mich nach oben, hinauf unters Kuppeldach, vorbei am Astrolabium, zu seinem Teleskop und dem riesigen gepolsterten Sessel davor, in dem mein Cousin Sirius sich aufsetzte und mich neugierig beäugte, als wir uns näherten.  
  
Die Plejaden... es musste in der Hälfte des Jahres gewesen sein, in der Sirius und ich nicht gleich alt waren. Ich schätzte, dass ich fünf gewesen war und er sechs. Was bedeutet hätte, dass Andromeda elf und Narcissa acht gewesen sein mussten – älter als ich, aber doch nicht so viel, um die himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit zu entschuldigen, dass sie unsere Eltern zum Empfang bei den Rosiers begleiten durften und ich nicht.  
  
Das Sternbild Orion... Rigel, Beteigeuze, Bellatrix...  
  
Bellatrix. „Dein Name bedeutet ‚die Kriegerische'." erläuterte Onkel Alphard und strich mir eine ungebändigte Locke aus der immer noch heißen Wange. Er saß in seinem Sessel, ich auf seinem Oberschenkel, Sirius auf der Armlehne. „Ja, Bellatrix ist ein Teil von Orion. So sehr liebt dich dein Vater, dass er dich auch am Himmel bei sich haben wollte." Solch besänftigende Worte waren jetzt an mich verschwendet. Ich war „die Kriegerische". Und sauer auf meinen Alten.  
  
Sirius beugte sich vor. „Wie weit sind wir weg?"wollte er wissen.  
  
„Bellatrix ist ungefähr 243 Lichtjahre entfernt, Sirius etwa 9 Lichtjahre."  
  
„Lichtjahre."wiederholte ich. Es sagte meinem fünfjährigen Gedächtnis irgendwas, schließlich war ich nicht in irgendeiner Familie aufgewachsen.  
  
„Lichtjahre bedeutet, so viele Jahre braucht das Licht dieses Sterns, bis es bei uns ankommt. Inzwischen könnte sonstwas mit dem Stern passiert sein. Es könnte eine Supernova aus ihm geworden sein. Dann wäre gar kein Stern mehr da, nur wir könnten ihn noch sehen oder besser gesagt: sein Licht, das uns jetzt erst erreicht."  
  
Sirius und ich tauschten einen Blick. Die Vorstellung, unsere Namenspaten könnten in Wahrheit gar nicht mehr am Himmel stehen, behagte uns überhaupt nicht. „Das ist schrecklich."meinte mein Cousin beklommen.  
  
„Aber nein."lächelte Onkel Alphard und legte je einen Arm um uns. „Wo wären wir ohne Supernovae?Unser Planet ist aus den Bestandteilen von explodierten Sternen aufgebaut. Und alles, was es auf der Erde gibt, kommt aus einer Supernova. Sogar die Luft, die wir einatmen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, kleine Bellatrix?"  
  
Ich nickte. „Sterne mussten sterben, damit wir leben können."  
  
Nach all dieser Zeit berührt mich diese Erkenntnis noch genauso wie an jenem Tag.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Noch jetzt dachte Amelia, dass Mrs. Lestrange die schönste Frau war, die sie je gesehen hatte.  
  
Dreiundzwanzig Jahre seit vergangenem Donnerstag, so stand es in der Akte, die Amelia dem Wachhabenden am Eingangstor überbracht hatte. Die jüngste von drei Schwestern, Spross einer der ältesten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens. Sehr guter Abschluss in Hogwarts in der legendären Abschlussklasse '75/'76, der so gut wie alle anzugehören schienen, die dieser Tage von sich reden machten, mit Auszeichnungen in mehreren Fächern. Ausbildung als Heilerin in St. Mungo's abgeschlossen im Januar 1979, ein halbes Jahr vor der Zeit also. Der Krieg war bereits in vollem Gange und sie brauchten verzweifelt fähige Leute, die selbständig arbeiten konnten. Dass Bellatrix Black sich gewissermaßen selbst mit Patienten versorgte, hatte damals ja niemand ahnen können, und es würde auch noch eine Weile dauern, bis die magische Gemeinschaft sich von diesem Schock erholte hatte.  
  
Doch am Kern der jungen Frau konnte kein Zweifel bestehen nach ihrem Auftritt vor dem Wizengamot. Mrs. Lestrange hatte sich keinen Ausrutscher geleistet, als sie mit Du-weißt-schon-wem und den Todessern in Berührung gekommen war. Er war ihr wirkliches Leben gewesen und alles andere nur Fassade.  
  
Eine Schwächere wäre zusammengebrochen unter dem Hass und dem Abscheu ihrer Mitmenschen, aber sie stand stolz und aufrecht vor ihren Richtern, jeder Zug die treuste Dienerin von Ihm, Dessen Name Nicht Genannt Werden Durfte. „Begrab uns ruhig in Askaban, wir werden warten."Es war erschreckend und faszinierend gewesen zu beobachten, wie die draußen versammelten Hexen und Zauberer bei einer raschen Bewegung von ihr zurückschreckten, ihre Angst vor der unbewaffneten, von Dementoren flankierten Frau, nur allzu offensichtlich. Mrs. Lestrange hatte sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu Amelia umgedreht und besorgt gemeint: „Seid ihr auch wirklich genug Leute?"  
  
Das waren die letzten Worte gewesen, die sie am heutigen Tag geäußert hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte gesprochen während der Fahrt über den Atlantik und auch nicht, als sie von der kleinen Bucht, in der sie angelegt hatten, zum Eingangstor der Feste hinaufgeführt wurden. Einer nach dem anderen wurden sie in Empfang genommen und hineingebracht. Zuerst der Junge, dann Rabastan Lestrange. Rodolphus und Bellatrix lösten sich voneinander und tauschten ihren letzten Kuss, dann griffen die Dementoren nach ihm. Gerade als Amelia anfangen wollte zu bezweifeln, dass sie es noch mit einem menschlichen Wesen zu tun hatte, ließ die junge Frau doch eine Regung erkennen.  
  
„Wartet!"  
  
Die Wache hielt inne, doch der heisere Ruf hatte nicht ihrem Mann gegolten. Bellatrix Lestrange machte ein paar Schritt vom Tor weg und streifte die Kapuze ihres Mantels in den Nacken. Der Nachtwind fuhr in ihr dichtes, dunkles Haar, das selbst in einer mondlosen Nacht wie dieser glänzte. Von nichts angestrahlt als den Sternen, zu denen ihr Blick hinaufglitt und sich an einem von ihnen festheftete. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Amelia die tiefere Bedeutung der Geste begriff. Die Blacks waren eine Familie von Astronomen. Fast jedes ihrer Kinder war nach einem Stern oder einer Konstellation benannt.  
  
Noch ehe Amelia sich erinnern konnte, welcher von den kalten, fernen Lichtpunkten Bellatrix war, unterbrach Mrs. Lestrange ihre Sternstunde und drehte sich wieder nach der Festung um. Amelia würde sie nicht hineinbegleiten, es gab Dinge, die man sich ersparen sollte, wenn man mit heilem Verstand wieder nach Hause kommen wollte. Mrs. Lestrange ging unmittelbar an ihr vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Amelia schien es, als würde sie mit jedem Schritt den Kopf noch ein wenig höher tragen, die Schultern noch ein wenig mehr durchdrücken und ihr Schicksal noch ein wenig fester umarmen.  
  
Sie hielt kurz inne an der Schwelle. Amelia konnte hören, wie sie den Atem einsog, ehe ihr Fuß die oberste Stufe der Stufen berührte, dann war der erste Schritt hinab getan.  
  
Und danach kam noch ein Schritt. Und noch ein Schritt. Und noch ein Schritt.  
  
~*~  
  
Hör zu, Bella. Ich erzähle dir eine Geschichte.  
  
Sie laufen nicht weg, deine kleinen Freunde dort oben. In tausend Jahren werden die meisten von ihnen noch da sein und jede Nacht auf dich herunterlächeln. Ist das nicht ein tröstlicher Gedanken? Nein, bleib, du störst mich nicht, wenn du an mich gelehnt dasitzt. Ich betrachtete dich gern so. Dein Haar ist wie ein Kissen aus schwarzem Samt, und wenn du den Kopf so zurücklegst und das Sternenlicht auf deiner Haut und in deinem Haar spielt, siehst du aus wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
  
Du warst ein kleines Mädchen, an dem Tag, als wir uns zuerst begegnet sind. Du ein kleines Mädchen und ich ein alter Mann. Ja, du lachst.  
  
An diesem Tag hab ich herausgefunden, dass ich noch staunen kann. Es war ein guter Tag. Du hast mich nie gefragt, was ich getan hätte, wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst. Eine gute Entscheidung, so klug gewählt wie der Moment, den du dir ausgesucht hast, um dich mir vorzustellen.  
  
Das war das erste, was du mir über dich selbst anvertraut hast, auch wenn du keine Worte gebraucht hast, nur deinen Zauberstab. Eibe und Phönixfeder – ein anderer Baum, ein anderer Vogel, doch dieselbe Kombination wie bei mir. Der Fluch kam an mir vorbeigeschossen, noch bevor ich sicher sagen konnte, dass Moody und ich nicht allein waren. Eine erstklassige Arbeit, sein Bein würde mit einem sicheren Schnitt abgetrennt. Der Schmerz und der Schock raubten ihm das Bewusstsein, während ich mich zu dir umdrehte.  
  
Du sahst mich an und senktest den Zauberstab. Dein Gesicht war ernst, doch in deinen Augen tanzte ein lächelnder Funke. Ohne auf ein Wort von mir zu warten, gingst du an mir vorbei und beugtest dich zu Moody hinunter, um nach seiner Verletzung zu sehen. Du vergewissertest dich, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn er in die Behandlung eines Heilers kam, an seiner Verstümmelung nichts mehr zu ändern sein würde. Du dachtest, dass denen, die es wagen, die Hand gegen deinen Herrn zu erheben, eine Lektion erteilt werden musste.  
  
Ich sah, was in deinem vierzehnjährigen Kopf vor sich ging, so klar, als wäre es mein eigener. Ich sah zwei Dinge: dein Verlangen nach Macht – die Macht zu heilen, die Macht, Schaden zuzufügen und ihn wieder zu beheben oder auch nicht. Und deine Hingabe an mich. Ich wusste, dass du dachtest, ich sollte nicht gezwungen sein, einen Finger zu meiner eigenen Verteidigung zu heben. Mit dir an meiner Seite war ich es nicht.  
  
Möglich, dass mir da überhaupt erst klar wurde, wie sehr ich mir einen Schüler wünschte, der es würdig war, die Dunklen Künste von mir zu lernen. Ich wusste in diesem Moment, dass meine Wahl auf dich fallen würde. Ich würde dir das geben, wonach du auf der Suche warst, und deine unverbrüchliche Treue und Ergebenheit entgegennehmen. Du würdest die Erste werden unter meinen Anhängern, zu der alle anderen aufsehen müssten, und ich würde dabeistehen und denken, das ist mein Kind, auf das ich so stolz bin. Weiß wie Schnee, schwarz wie Ebenholz, rot wie Blut.  
  
Wir werden nie um uns weinen, Bella.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Feedback in jeder Form erwünscht :) 


End file.
